


The Captain and The Curse

by jxdkid



Category: Original Work, tumblr prompt - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8766421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxdkid/pseuds/jxdkid
Summary: Based on this tumblr post: http://purpleferrets.tumblr.com/post/153996365773





	

The captain knew it would happen eventually, cursed treasure was like bloodshed in this line of work, but she didn’t expect it to hit her this hard. She could still hear the ghosts proclamation running through her head, “Your greed has sealed your fate on this night. For your misdeeds of stealing from my treasure cove, You will perish in 5 years time, slowly and painfully, unless you can go back on your avarice and give your heart while expecting nothing. That is your fate,”

 

The captain laughed, remembering that at first all she got out of that speech was that there was more treasure to find in those ruins. It wasn’t until her and her crew had found every last bit of gold and jewels, did the weight of the ghost’s words really hit her. 5 years to live, this wasn’t the first time that her death had a predetermined date, but unlike an execution by the crown, she couldn’t smart her way out of this. All she has to do is love and expect nothing in return,  _ what a joke. There is no one that expects nothing from love; money, status, power, sex, there is always something to gain. _

 

The captain is snapped out of her thoughts by a knock on her door. From the other side the first mate asked, “Captain, you’ve been in there a while, is everything ok?” 

 

She knew she’d have to tell the crew eventually, now was as good a time as any. “Gather everyone, I have some important news,” She said as she stepped out of her room, throwing her coat onto her shoulders

 

It didn’t take long for the crew to all gather on the deck, they all looked up at the captain with anticipation in their eyes. It was rare for the captain to speak to everyone like this, so they knew it had to be important.

 

The captain grasped the railing in front of her almost cracking the wood. She didn’t want to do this, but she had to. She sighed, addressed the crew and told them the bad news. She ended her speech by saying, “I understand if you all would like to take this opportunity to find a new crew to join, seeing as I won’t be around much longer, and I encourage you to do so. I thank you all for your service, we’ll be reaching a safe haven by night fall you can all get off there,”

 

The crew all looked around at each other and muttered some things the captain couldn’t hear. They all seemed to come to some kind of agreement before the navigator stepped forward and proclaimed, “It was an honor serving as a member of your crew for all these years, ma’am,”

 

The captain nodded, trying to hide her hurt expression.

 

The navigator continued, “but the way we see it, it’ll be an even greater honor to be by your side for 5 more,” The crowd called out in a collective “Aye”

 

The captain lowered her head so that her hat was covering her face, but the first mate, beside her could have sworn he saw the glint of tears falling from her face. The captain started to laugh. She jumped on top of the railing, drew her sword, pointing it at the crew and yelled, with a smile on her face “Well, then you rat bastards, be ready to be worked to the bone, cause this is going to be the most profitable 5 years of your god forsaken lives. Some stupid curse isn’t going to stop us. We will be the nightmares of the seas. They will never forget our names, nor our flag.”

 

The crew all drew their weapons and pointed them at the sky yelling, “Aye, Captain!”

 

The next 5 years passed quickly. They pillaged small towns, raided merchant ships, killed, laughed, drank, and sang, like they always had, they had almost forgot about the curse until the day had come.

 

They all knew what was happening when the captain, who can usually hold her alcohol fainted at the tavern. The captain woke up back on the ship surround by the crew, “What are you idiots looking at,” she coughed and smiled, “Never seen someone on their deathbed before?”

 

The first mate spoke up, “Ma’am, I don’t think now is the time for gallows humor,”

 

“Now is exactly the time,” She moved her head to look the first mate in the eyes, “as the noose tightens around your neck is when you do one of two things, give them the punchline, or,  out of spite, leave them wondering how the joke ends for the rest of their lives. You idiots are lucky I like you, you get the punchline,”

 

“Captain, please,” The captain just noticed that the first mate’s eyes were red. She looked around the room and saw that the entire crew had red eyes.

 

She started to cry through her coughing, “Were you idiots crying over me,” she tried to cover her face with her hands, “what the hell is wrong with all of you, you’re pirates, you shouldn’t get this emotional, you’re killing machines, the nightmares of the seas,”

 

They all start tearing up again, “We’re sorry, captain,”

 

“You better be, now get out of my room, a lady needs her sleep,” she coughed again this time spitting up blood, “I’ll see you all in hell,”

 

They reluctantly filed out of the room, letting their captain sleep.

 

The next morning, the crew awoke to the morning bell, earlier than normal. They all shuffled to the deck, with the strongest among them carrying the captain’s coffin to her room. They were all surprised to see their captain alive as ever ringing the bell.

 

“Good morning you lazy bums,” her voice was stern and serious, “would you mind telling me what it is you plan on doing with that?” She pointed her sword at the coffin, the crewmates holding it began to panic, “You know what we do to mutinous scum, don’t you?” she continued, before breaking down into laughter. She was soon joined by the rest of the crew, “I had you going there for a bit didn’t I?”

 

“Captain, we all thought you were dead,” one of the crew yelled from the crowd.

 

“You think something as small as death could stop a nightmare of the sea such as myself? I’ll tell you what happened over alcohol and food, but we have work to do. You four, put that coffin in my room. Everyone else get back to work,”

 

“Aye, Captain,”

 

The captain smiled to herself as she watched the crew hurry off to their designated places on the ship. She couldn’t admit to these idiots that she loved them, so she’ll weave some stupid story about beating the grim reaper in a sword fight or something. _They’ll believe anything once they’re drunk._


End file.
